criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Sun Goes Down
When the Sun Goes Down 'is the sixth case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the sixth case of Parkwood. It takes place in Little Street, appearing as the sixth and final case in the district. Plot After the detectives were informed that Caroline managed to escape from the station and was heading to the cult town, they didn't hesitate and drove to the place she described as fast as possible. Arrived at the town, the three were on the lookout for Caroline, but instead of finding her, they heard some objects being knocked over in a house. Inside the house, they found a trapdoor leading to a basement where they then found a disturbing sacrificial chamber with the dead body of family therapist Natalia Homewood on a stone table. Not long after they secured the basement as a crime scene, a surprised Victor Clark approached the detectives, saying that they should have never found this place and that they need to leave. Nellie drove back to the station while Leo and the player continued with the investigation, starting by arresting Victor and questioning him about the murder. After that, the duo suspected the district's mayor Marcus Timber after finding the victim's diary and seeing that she had a meeting with him. They also found a cult robe which lead them to writer Shauna Aston, who confessed to being part of The New Order. Later, Nellie called the duo at the station, saying that she saw someone running around in the forest around the town. Searching through the forest, the duo managed to find a cave entrance that lead into a creepy hall filled with coffins and weird drawings on the wall. Inside the cave they also found Caroline, crying in a corner. They calmed her down and took her back to the station, asking her about the murder. Also in the cave, the detectives found the victim's camera with a photo on it revealing that Karina Highland, a person they previously suspected, is part of the cult. She was happy to know that Nalia was dead, saying that she should have kept to herself and not mess with other people's business. After that, Leo and the player talked with Victor again, learning that the victim was actually a part of the cult herself. The duo was confused, asking why they would choose one of them for the sacrifice, but Victor refused to talk. Then, the detectives wanted to go back to the town to investigate, but when they arrived, they found the town in flames with Marcus standing in the town center, holding a box of matches in his hand. The detectives confronted Marcus and asked him why he would do such a crazy thing. He said that The New Order ''has plagued Little Street for too long, explaining that for him to feel safe again he had to take matters into his own hands. Leo and the player still didn't understand why he would do such a thing, telling him that he could have destroyed important evidence. Because of this, they decided to take Marcus into custody and have a look around the town while they still could. Finally, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest the districts mayor Marcus Timber for the murder of Natalia Homewood. Marcus denied all accusations and tried to convince the detectives that he wasn't part of the cult or had taken part in the murder of Natalia, but coming to a realization that he needed to give in, Marcus confessed to killing her. The duo was disgusted just by the thought of the district's mayor being in cahoots with a murderous cult, asking him why he did it. Marcus explained that somehow, Natalia started feeling remorse for those who would be sacrificed, deciding to help the people which were already kidnapped and being held captive until they would be ready for the ritual. Mayor Timber knew that she would ruin all of their plans, taking actions himself and performing the sacrifice by himself. The detectives also asked him about where the people they kidnapped where being held captive and why they even sacrifice people in the first place, wanting to know who 'the almighty' is. Marcus said that he would take those secrets to the grave, just like every other true member of the cult. At court, Parkwood's biggest trial was held, where Judge Anemone sentenced Victor, Marcus, Shauna, and Karina to life in prison for their crimes and Caroline to counseling in a mental asylum. After the trial, Leo and the player went back to the station only to be confronted by Chief Woods, saying that he can't find Annabel anywhere. Leo and the player thought that she might have gone to the cult town after everything that happened with her parents, so they decided to drive back there. There, they found her phone which later leads them to her, sitting alone in the woods. The duo went to talk with her and asked her if she's okay. Annabel was terribly sad knowing that her parents are actual criminals and did commit to things like murder, but still saying that she felt sorry for Caroline after what Victor had done to her. Annabel requested to have one more talk with her mom, so they out of the woods and let them talk for a bit until Annabel said that she was alright now, thanking the player. Also after the trial, Vincent told the two that Waldo was still missing, still being hopeful that he isn't dead yet. The detectives told him that they would investigate the cult's cave one more time to see if they can find any clues that could help them find him. Surprisingly, Leo and the player were able to spot one of the coffins in the cave move, followed by heavy breathing inside. They managed to unlock the coffin and were shocked by the insides, discovering Waldo being tied up and his mouth taped, still alive and breathing. The duo helped Waldo out and asked him what the cult did with him. He said that he wasn't able to do anything, almost passing out in the progress. They brought him back to the station and called Neill, saying that they found his brother. Not even five minutes later, Neill showed up at the station to see Waldo. Both of them were incredibly thankful to the team, saying that they could never repay for all the things they had done for them. Finally, Chief Woods asked Nellie and the player to ask Victor about the brainwashing he had used on his wife. They confronted him about it, but Victor decided to not talk, taunting the detectives. Still, without any clues, the duo decided to go back to the original crime scene to see if they could find anything related to the brainwashing. There, they found a faded sheet of paper which was revealed to be a step by step program on how to act out the brainwashing on someone. In the corner of the paper was a faded logo which the player was able to recover. After having it checked out in the lab, the team was able to confirm that this letter was sent from the district just north of Little Street, Parkwood University. Without slacking around, Vincent told the team that they would move their investigation onto this district to find out who created this brainwashing method and why they would help out a murderous cult in Little Street! Summary Victim * '''Natalia Homewood '(found dead on a stone table with her chest cut open) Murder Weapon * '''Sacrificial Dagger Killer * Marcus Timber Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect chews nicotine gum. * This suspect suffers from insomnia. * This suspect meditates. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect chews nicotine gum. * This suspect suffers from insomnia. * This suspect meditates. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red Suspect's Profile * This suspect chews nicotine gum. * This suspect suffers from insomnia. * This suspect meditates. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red Suspect's Profile * This suspect chews nicotine gum. * This suspect suffers from insomnia. * This suspect meditates. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect chews nicotine gum. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer chews nicotine gum. * The killer suffers from insomnia. * The killer meditates. * The killer wears red. * The killer is over 40. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Sacrificial Chamber. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Victor Clark; Victim identified: Natalia Homewood) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer chews nicotine gume) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Natalia's Glasses) * Examine Natalia's Glasses. (Result: Powder Sample) * Analyze Powder Sample. (09:00:00; Result: The killer suffers from insomnia) * Arrest Victor. (Result: New Crime Scene: Cult Town) * Investigate Cult Town. (Clues: Victim's Diary, Cult Robe) * Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: New Suspect: Marcus Timber) * Ask Marcus about his relations with the victim. * Examine Cult Robe. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Shauna Aston) * Arrest Ms. Aston. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Forest Cave. (Clues: Broken Device, Pile of Rocks; New Suspect: Caroline Clark) * Bring Caroline back to the station. (Result: Caroline chews nicotine gum, Caroline suffers from insomnia) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Karina Highland) * Arrest Karina. (Result: Karina chews nicotine gum) * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Bloody Bracelet) * Analyze Bloody Bracelet. (12:00:00; Result: The killer meditates; New Crime Scene: Bloody Stone Table) * Investigate Bloody Stone Table. (Clues: Bloody Paper, Voodoo Doll) * Examine Bloody Paper. (Result: Talk to Victor Clark again) * Confront Victor about the message. (Result: Victor chews nicotine gum, Victor suffers from insomnia, Victor meditates) * Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Talk to Shauna Aston again) * Ask Shauna about the voodoo doll. (Result: Shauna chews nicotine gum) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Ask Marcus what he's doing. (Result: Marcus chews nicotine gum, Marcus suffers from insomnia, Marcus meditates; New Crime Scene: Burning Building) * Investigate Burning Building. (Clues: Debris, Necklace) * Examine Debris. (Result: Talk to Shauna Aston again) * Confront Shauna about the book. (Result: Shauna suffers from insomnia, Shauna meditates) * Examine Necklacre. (Result: Sweat Sample) * Examine Sweat Sample. (Result: Talk to Caroline Clark again) * Question Caroline about her necklace. (Result: Caroline meditates) * Investigate Coffins. (Clues: Lighter, Bloody Dagger; Murder weapon registered: Sacrificial Dagger) * Examine Lighter. (Result: Bloody Fibers) * Examine Bloody Dagger. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Bloody Fibers. (09:00:00; Result: The killer wears red) * Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Result: The killer is over 40) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Little Neighborhood of Horrors (6/6)! Little Neighborhood of Horrors (6/6) * Investigate Burning House. (Clues: Annabel's Phone) * Examine Annabel's Phone. (Result: New-Quasi Suspect: Annabel Clark) * See if Annabel is okay. (Result: Talk to Caroline Clark again) * Let Annabel talk with her mom. (Reward: Free Burger) * Investigare Forest Cave. (Clues: Moving Coffin) * Examine Moving Coffin. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Waldo Norton) * Help Waldo. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Neill Norton) * Reunite Neill and Waldo. (Reward: 2000 Coins) * Ask Victor about the brainwashing. (Result: New Clues on Sacrificial Chamber) * Investigate Sacrificial Chamber. (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Brainwashing Sheet) * Examine Brainwashing Sheet. (Result: Unknown Logo) * Analyze Unknown Logo. (03:00:00; Reward: College Jacket) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Parkwood Category:Little Street